The Third Wheel
by Meanae
Summary: There are times were we all feel like we don't belong, like maybe we're just a third wheel in the situation.


The Third Wheel

'Hopefully that was enough time for them,' Ben thought to himself as he tossed a smoothie cup into the garbage. 'If it wasn't then that's too bad,' Ben thought as he started walking towards Kevin's car. It's not that Ben is against the idea of Kevin and Gwen being together. Ben wishes he weren't the third wheel all the time. Ben wouldn't mind having someone to just talk to on a normal basis. Sure he had that thing with Julie, but that was just momentary in comparison to the amount of time he spends with both Gwen and Kevin. Also, Ben is finding himself feeling jealous and left out. Ben and Gwen may fight a lot, but Gwen is Ben's best friend. Ben is really glad to have Kevin as his friend again, that's what he's wanted most of all from Kevin. In a way Kevin has become like a second best friend. Despite these feelings, sometime Ben feels like they don't need or want him around.

Gwen's yell of, "That is so very flattering. If I wasn't a girl, maybe!"

That shout alerted Ben to the fact that he's nearly to the place where Kevin had parked his car. Ben rolled his eyes and prepared to play peacekeeper once again. Maybe they do need Ben more than he had thought.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Kevin heard Ben ask.

"We're talking about how we might need to rent a hotel room tonight," Kevin started to explain. He was glad Ben had shown up. Ben has a way of making Kevin understand what his arguments with Gwen are really about.

"Yes and I was trying to make him understand that I need my own room," Gwen said with her arms crossed over chest. Her look was complete with a very sexy and angry expression on her face. Kevin really does believe Gwen to be one seriously hot and smart babe, but sometimes he wonders if she's worth all the effort he has to put into her.

"I think we could use one room," Kevin stated his part of the argument. Kevin believes that if they get one room with two beds it would the best way to down costs.

"Why Kevin I don't know whether I should feel flattered or not," Ben said causing Kevin to be confused.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked feeling a bit suspicious. It is way too easy to forget that Ben is smart. Kevin noticed Gwen giving Ben a confused look.

Ben winked at Gwen and said, "I didn't know that you were looking forward to sharing a bed with me."

"What?" Kevin asked feeling confused. He hadn't thought of who was going to be sharing a bed. Kevin had almost thought that Ben and Gwen would, with them being cousins and all. But damn it! Ben can be just as bad as Gwen- no worse!

"Oh, then I must apologize for our misunderstanding, Kevin. If you want to share a bed with Ben, one room with two beds would be more than enough," Gwen said. Well, fuck. Those two are working together on this one. It's moments like these that Kevin is certain that they are related to each other for more than their similar looks.

"Huh? I think I got lost here," Kevin said.

"Oh, it's very simple, Kevin," Ben said with a smile.

"The only way only a double would be needed is if you are willing to share a bed with Ben. As a lady, I need either my own bed or my own room," Gwen said brightly. It's moments like these when Kevin wonders if he'll ever fit in with these two. Ben and Gwen have so much history together with not only being cousins but also best friends that they get along much better than some couples or siblings do. It's moments like this were Kevin feels like a third wheel, like he doesn't belong with them.

"What! No way. Two rooms are fine. If I have to share anything with Ben on anything at any night it'll be a room not a bed," Kevin exclaimed forcing more disgust than he felt into his words. The sentence was only partially true. Kevin doesn't know anymore who he is more attracted to: Ben or Gwen. Kevin likes both their friendship equally, but he's starting to think that he just as equally inclined romantically towards them, for now at least. Sometimes he regrets showing such an obvious physical interest in Gwen. Now he feels like it's expected that he'll prefer Gwen and not be there because of their friendship or because of Ben.

"I'm glad you see it my way. I'll go book and pay for the rooms," Gwen said smugly before she left. Sometime Kevin thinks he would get more return on investment if he were to pursue Ben. The fact that the two are cousins does nothing to help Kevin's conundrum.

When Gwen was out of sight, Kevin sighed and said, "I fucked that one up."

"She probably thought you were insinuating things," Ben responded with an added shrug.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Well, when a guy asks a girl to share a bed, the girl assumes he's asking to… um, well, not get a lot of sleep," Ben said with a bright blush.

"How kinky does she think I am? Like I'd be a jerk enough to want to have sex with her while you are in the room," Kevin said.

"Oh, sure. I can't imagine you getting all cute and cuddly. 'Yes, Gwen I only want to cuddle with you and whisper sweet nothings to you all night long. And your cousin, Ben, will play chaperone in the next bed to keep us from ruining our virginity'," Ben cooed mockingly.

Kevin looked at Ben and laughed.

"That'll be 125.23," the man behind the counter told Gwenn. Gwen paid for the rooms, grabbed the key cards, and left the lobby.

Gwen was still fuming somewhat. Sure Kevin is really hot, but why does he act like a jerk at times? Even if she was ready to have sex with Kevin, Gwen wouldn't be doing so with Ben in the room. Sometimes it's like Kevin forgets Ben is there too.

As Gwen got closer to where she left her boys, she could hear them laughing.

"It's not that funny," Gwen heard Ben say. For some strange reason that statement made them both laugh even harder.

While Gwen was glad that they were getting along she still felt jealous. Ben and Kevin seem to understand each other in ways Gwen can't even fathom. Despite the somewhat awkwardness of the mutual attraction that Gwen and Kevin share and the sometimes neglected very deep friendship she and Ben share, Gwen can still feel a gap between her and her boys. Even though there seems to reason to feel so, sometimes Gwen feels like a third wheel when she watches them get along.

Bolstering her courage, step forward and said, "I've got the rooms now."

xxxxxxxxx

Ben 10: Alien Force © Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, Steven T. Seagle, and Cartoon Network


End file.
